


Obey Me, Please?

by imamesslmao



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Pining, RPF, Slight Age Difference, Swearing, Tickle Fights, if you know me personally and you read this no you didn't, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamesslmao/pseuds/imamesslmao
Summary: "What?" Oli grinned and crossed his arms, "You're lookin' at me like you want somethin'."
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Obey Me, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Obey winning as the Hottest Record Of The Year, I decided I would finally sit my arse down and contribute something to this surprisingly rare ship.  
> This is less about the making of the song itself and more about the photo shootings, because I'm in love with all of the pictures they shared.  
> Well, here goes nothing, hope I didn't forget anything.  
> (I wrote this at like 3 in the morning so I apologise for any... Mistakes and typos you might find)

Dom sighed, he hated to admit it, but even though this was nothing like him, he was super nervous. This day had been just like every other day for him. Waking up, eating breakfast, strolling around the house, singing along to songs on the radio, coming up with his own melodies and wasting time on social media, maybe having one too many cups of coffee.  
And then it hit him like a cannon ball. 2020, basically in the middle of a global pandemic, he found himself perching on the couch in the house he shared with Tom and Ben, picking at his guitar's strings, when his phone rang in the kitchen. He sighed and put the instrument aside, strolling into the other room to find an unknown number displayed. For a second he considered not picking up, but cringed physically when he remembered what had happened the last time he hadn't taken a call like that seriously. Dan Reynolds teased him about it to this day whenever they met.  
He raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?", he greeted the caller and put his other hand on the counter, shifting his weight onto the arm, swaying back and forth. "Hey, Dom. It's Oli from Bring Me The Horizon." The younger man froze and his heart almost leaped out of his chest. "O-Oh", he stuttered, fairly surprised, "what's up, mate, why are you callin' me?"

Oli wanted Dom to work on a song together with Bring Me. It was like a dream come true and he felt so lucky, like he almost didn't deserve it. Not a lot of people got to work with one of their idols and basically childhood heroes. The more time they spent together, the more relaxed Dom became around the older man. They came up with lyrics together, discussed the meaning behind them, screamed vocals in Oli's quarantine booth, laughed, joked around and generally had a good time. And when they'd finally finished the song, Dom got another call, but this time the number wasn't unknown anymore. A wide grin was plastered to his face. Photo shootings.

Dom had rarely been speechless in his life, but now he was staring at shirtless Oli and words left him. He was lean, though his broad shoulders and slim waist indicated that he was very much working out every once in a while. Not to mention he was completely _covered_ in tattoos, which made it even harder for Dom to pry his eyes away. Not that they were something new, but it was still impressive by how much ink Oli body was decorated. The younger man quickly regained his composure and played his flustered behaviour off by flirting. "You're fuckin' fit, bruv. Wished I looked that good!" He laughed. Easy, just casual Dom Harrison. Oli smiled at him, kind and sweet. Dom's own smirk slowly faded as he examined Oli's face. There was something about his eyes, the way that they were shaped, that made him always look sleepy, still he had that sparkle in his chocolate coloured irises when he laughed, that made him look much younger. How the corners crinkled when he gave Dom one of his adorable grins, how the strong contours of his lips against his pale skin softened. Dom's face flushed the tiniest bit, thinking about the other man made him nervy in a way he couldn't explain. Even though Oli had been diagnosed with ADHD, just like Dom, they were pretty different from one another. While Oli seemed to zone out more commonly, Dom jumped around, screamed, licked people and bounced in his chair. The younger man guessed that Oli being much more calm (in person at least, on stage was a whole different thing), could also be because of the things that had happened to him. Dom had gone through his own share of bullshit, but he would never wish a drug addiction onto anyone. The younger man shook his head and reminded himself, like ever so often, that Oli was over ten years older than him, a little embarrassed at the fact that he was probably behaving like an immature kid in Oliver's eyes. The slight blush that had crept onto his face didn't go unnoticed by the taller man and his smile just grew wider. In his opinion, Dom was one the sweetest people he had ever come across. Too bad he was ten years younger than Oli and probably would never want to engage into, let alone consider a serious relationship, or even be interested in him in the first place. He bit down on his tongue, feeling his own cheeks heat up at the thought of being able to call the cute, jittery boy from Doncaster his own. "Let's get on with it!", he heard his manager call from behind, informing Dom and Oli that they had to be ready for the photo shooting soon. Oli was glad that they had been interrupted, he wasn't sure how much longer he would've been able to endure the awkward silence and the unspoken thoughts between them.

"This is so sick!", Dom crowed while looking through the pictures on Tom's camera excitedly. He jumped from one foot to another and Tom reached for his camera before the little punk could break anything expensive. "Dom!", Oli said and held up his phone, waving it around. The younger Brit zigzagged over to him and put both hands on his shoulders, standing on his tiptoes to catch a glimpse of Oliver's phone screen. He gasped at the filter that made it seem like both of them were floating in the sky. Oli grinned and started to spin around, Dom following his lead and spreading his arms, chuckling as he turned in circles. "We're in space! Aah!"

"Oli, could you maybe grab Dom's tie and pull it up, so it kind of looks like you're holding him?" Oli nodded and reached for the black piece of clothing tied loosely around Dom's neck. "Kinky." Oliver snorted at the younger man's comment. There was something oddly satisfying about all of the photos they'd taken together. While Oli preferred neutral facial expression, borderline bored, Dom was the exact opposite. He wasn't camera-shy in the slightest, not afraid to pull silly faces and embarrass himself shamelessly. Sometimes Oli wished he had the same confidence Dom had, now and when he had been his age. As soon as the shooting was over, Dom laid down on the ground. He went from limelight hog to wholesome goofball in a matter of seconds. He shot Oli a challenging glare, smirking up to him. "What?" Oli grinned and crossed his arms, "You're lookin' at me like you want somethin'." Too fast for his brain to process what was happening, the shorter man jumped up and tackled Oli to the ground, starting to tickle him mercilessly. "No! No, no, stop!" Oli laughed and squirmed under the younger Brit. "Dom! Stop it, fuck!" Somehow he managed to grad Dom's wrists and turn them around, looming over the other man for a few seconds, before running his hands up Dom's sides, making him writhe and burst out laughing. "Fuck! No!"

"These crowns are so cool", Dom thought out loud and glanced at himself in the mirror. He scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue, just to immediately start giggling at his own reflection. Oli watched him from the entrance of the dressing room, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the sight. They were alone right now, the make-up crew outside with the photographers. This was the perfect opportunity. Oli swallowed, he was so nervous he felt like he was sixteen again, as he made his way over to the other British man. "Oh, hey Oli." Dom smiled brightly at him and Oliver felt like he was looking at the sun itself. "Hey." Now or... never? He took another step forwards, effectively trapping the shorter man between the table he had been standing at and himself. Dom nearly gasped in surprise, though Oli was sure he saw a spark of mischief glimmer in those emerald eyes. He raised a tattooed hand and rested it gently on Dom's face, running his thumb over his cheek. "Took you long enough, you twat", Dom mumbled under his breath, before snaking both his arms around Oli's neck to pull him down. They met in a soft, emotional kiss. Short and sweet. Oli felt Dom's smile against his own lips and dropped his arms down to let them rest on his hips. Dom dragged his hands to brush against Oli's cheekbones, feeling his stubble with his palms and tracing the tattoos on the sides of his face with his fingertips. When they pulled apart Dom couldn't help but giggle. "There's that sparkle I love s'much", he said, looking deeply into Oliver's eyes. Oli leaned down to rest his forehead against Dom's and smiled. He felt content, he felt loved and like nothing in the world could hurt him. "I don't want to rush things", he admitted and closed his eyes, "but... is there a chance that I could take you out some day?" Dom hummed. "What did you have in mind?" "Maybe Church? My restaurant, I mean." They both chuckled slightly and Dom pecked Oli's lips once more.  
"I'd love to."


End file.
